Sociopathe VS Misanthrope
by Kann95
Summary: Kelly-Ann, ou Kay, n'aime pas les gens. C'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'explications logiques pour la comprendre, juste un mot. Ce mot: Misanthrope Et quand une misanthrope rencontre un sociopathe, forcément, ça fait des étincelles.
1. Chapter 1

- JE-VEUX-PAS !

Kay tourna la tête vers la gamine qui hurlait d'une voix stridente sur sa mère, une table plus loin. Celle-ci balayait du regard la salle, l'air gênée, s'excusant auprès de tout les clients.  
Elle se détourna et gifla sa fille qui en tomba sur les fesses en se tenant la joue, bouché bée. Les clients du café détournèrent le regard, à leur tour gênés. Kay observa la petite fille retenir vaillamment ses larmes en défiant sa mère du regard.

- Ça suffit, Mary ! la gronda-t-elle. Ne discute pas !

La petite Sarah baissa la tête, bouillant de fureur contenue sous sa frange blonde. La mère avait l'air très fatiguée, des énormes cernes soulignaient ses yeux et elle était très pâle.  
Elle portait un uniforme d'infirmière.

Profession ou fétichisme ?

Empoignant d'une main le bras de sa fille, elle sortit en trombe du café, les joues en feux. Kay porta machinalement la tasse à ses lèvres, but une gorgée de Earl Grey et la reposa sur la table.

Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait ses parents qui n'étaient pas fichu de tenir leurs gosses en public.

Il y avait des gens qui prétendait que ce n'était pas l'éducation des enfants qui façonnait leur personnalité plus tard.  
C'étaient des parents qui avaient perdus.

.

Quelques indices pour concernant l'éducation :

- Si les parents prennent l'habitude de donner à un enfant tout ce qu'il veut, celui-ci, en grandissant, deviendra un enfant gâté, et donc, détestable.

- Si les parents fument comme des pompiers devant leur enfant, celui fera – la plupart du temps – pareil devenu grand.

- Si les parents sont alcooliques, les enfants ont de grandes chances de le devenir adultes.

.

Tout cela pour dire que lorsqu'on élève bien un enfant, il devient quelqu'un de bien qui élèvera bien ses enfants à lui.  
Parce que si il y avait bien une chose que Kay ne supportait pas c'était les parents qui se demandent pourquoi leur enfant à mal tourner et pense que c'est dans ses gênes.  
Que c'est Dieu qui décide si un enfant réussi à devenir un bon citoyen ou non.

En gros, que c'est le hasard.

Mais pas une seule seconde ils ne se disent que c'est de leur faute, ils préfèrent penser que c'est la faute à Dieu.

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'elle disait cela à quelqu'un, il pensait qu'elle venait d'une riche famille où tout était beau et magique et que les Bisounours venaient prendre le thé tout les après-midi.

Ridicule.

Tout le monde savait que les Bisounours ne buvaient pas de thé.

.

.

Kay monta difficilement les marches, les bras encombrés par de gros sacs de courses. C'est dans ces moments là qu'elle regrettait d'avoir prit une chambre de bonne sous les combles de ce vieil appartement de Londres. Et que, accessoirement, son frère soit un véritable flemmard.  
Arrivée devant sa porte, elle passa difficilement les trois sacs de son bras droit sur son bras gauche et tâtonna dans sa poche de veste longue pour attraper ses clefs. Elle les sentit du bout des doigts mais, rien à faire, Kay n'arrivait pas à les prendre.  
Elle tambourina à la porte.

Rien.

- Johnny ! cria-t-elle, ses bras commençant à fatiguer. C'est moi, ouvre !

Kay entendit un grognement vague de l'autre côté, mais aucun bruits de pas annonçant que son frère venait l'aider. Elle jura, insultant à grands renforts de noms d'oiseaux son frère si... énervant – restons polis.  
Elle déposa précautionneusement ses sacs au pied du mur et, les mains enfin libres, attrapa les clefs au fond de sa poche. Elle ouvrit la porte, reprit les courses et pénétra d'un pas furieux dans la chambre de bonne.

- Jonathan ! gronda-t-elle en s'interposant entre son frère assis dans un fauteuil et la télévision. Tu es sourd ou quoi ?

Il bougea la tête, tentant de voir l'écran, et finit par écouter ce qu'elle disait, soupirant d'ennui.

- Oh, c'est bon, Kay, protesta-t-il. Arrête de me prendre la tête, j'entends pas la télé. T'es chiante à la fin !

Furieuse, elle abandonna les sacs devant le fauteuil et se dirigea vers ce qu'elle appelait '' sa chambre ''. C'est-à-dire un lit, une armoire et un petit bureau séparé du reste de la pièce par un paravent asiatique.

Pas le grand luxe, en gros.

Elle essaya d'enlever sa veste, mais elle tremblait tant de rage que les boutons refusaient de glisser dans les boutonnières. Abandonnant vite, elle ressortit immédiatement de l'appartement.

Si il y avait une chose qu'il fallait éviter, c'est qu'elle reste dans la même pièce que son frère.

Sinon, il risquerait de passer par la lucarne.

Kay marcha jusqu'à un parc, histoire que l'air frais de Londres la calme. Elle inspira un grand coup.  
Décidément, vivre avec Jonathan avait été une véritable erreur.  
Elle avait cru pouvoir le supporter, mais c'était haut-dessus de ses forces, il était bien trop difficile à vivre.  
Même pour elle et son caractère bien trempé.

Elle s'assit sur un banc pour réfléchir. Kay venait de finir ses études et travaillait dans un restaurant, à vingt-trois ans elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'autres choix que de rester avec son frère plein aux as – qui avait gentiment (?) accepter de vivre avec elle dans un tout petit appartement.  
Comme quoi, il pouvait être sympa des fois.  
Mais là, elle en avait plus que marre de vivre sous le même toit que le petit c.o.n. qui lui servait de frère.  
Kay soupira profondément : il fallait qu'elle trouve un autre endroit pour vivre, et vite !

- Kelly-Ann ?

Tout à ses pensées, elle ne releva pas son prénom entier.

- Kelly-Ann Watson? insista-t-on.

Cette fois-ci elle entendit et tourna la tête vers un homme gros portant un imper beige et un énorme visage rond.

- John ? dit-elle, surprise.

.

.

.

- J'ai entendu dire qui tu t'étais fait tirer dessus, en Afghanistan ? s'écria-t-elle tout à trac, sans préambule. C'est vrai ?

Il baissa les yeux.

- Oui.

- Ouah... Mon cousin et ancien voisin est un héros de guerre... dit-elle, faisant mine d'en être béate.

John sourit. Il aimait beaucoup celle qui avait un jour été le petit bout de chou qui habitait la maison en face. Kelly-Ann avait, déjà à l'époque, un caractère bien à elle.

- Et sinon, Kelly-Ann, qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment ? l'interrogea-t-il alors qu'il s'approchait pour s'asseoir aussi sur le banc.

- Ben... Je viens de finir ma dernière année d'art appliqué et je vis chez mon frangin depuis ma majorité, répondit-elle. Et toi, John ?

- Je travaille, enfin j'essaye de travailler, dans un cabinet de consultations et je vis avec un... ami.

Elle secoua la tête, déçue.

- Un ancien médecin militaire qui finit dans un cabinet et qui vit avec un colocataire ? Bon sang, tu as du faire des choses atroces dans une vie antérieur pour que Dieu te fasse ça, constata Kay.

John H. Watson sourit encore, ayant l'air de retenir un rire.

- C'est possible.

.

.

- Alors, c'est là que tu vis, dit-elle en contemplant la façade. C'est sympa.

Le docteur Watson ouvrit la porte et laissa passer Kay.

- Merci.

Une petite femme habillée en tout violet – et avec des cheveux d'une teinte cuivré surprenante – lui sauta presque dessus lorsqu'elle entra. Elle se précipita vers John.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Mme. Hudson ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant l'air alarmé de la vieil dame.

- John, dit-elle d'un ton plaintif. Il a encore remis ça. Cette fois, je le mettrais sur votre facture !

Il leva les yeux aux ciel, profondément exaspéré, et bondit dans les escaliers. Mme Hudson se tourna vers elle.

- Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous, mademoiselle ?

- Oh, non. Je suis juste la cousine du docteur Watson, Kelly-Ann.

Mme Hudson sourit en portant une main à sa joue.

- Vous voulez une tasse de thé ? lui proposa-t-elle.

- Oui, merci. Je serais... là où John est.

Kay monta, suivant le chemin qu'avait prit son cousin et arriva dans un appartement où le mot rangement ne devait rien dire. Il y avait un homme très pâle et grand allongé sur un sofa contre la mur droit. Il tenait dans la main un revolver. Un gros smiley jaune avait été fait sur le mur contre lequel le sofa était installé et des impacts de balles étaient visible en plein milieu. Et John criait sur l'homme, qui l'ignorait.

- Mauvaise journée ? suggéra-t-elle en pénétrant dans l'appartement.

L'homme se redressa et tourna la tête vers elle.

- Qui est-ce, John ? demanda-t-il toujours sans faire attention aux cris du docteur.

John posa les yeux sur Kay qu'il n'avait pas vu arriver et arrêta de crier.

- Heu... C'est Kelly-Ann, ma petite cousine. Mais, dis moi plutôt pourquoi est-ce que tu t'amuse à démolir notre appart ?!

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait là ? continua-t-il.

- On s'est rencontré dans un parc, aujourd'hui, expliqua-t-il en s'interrompant une fois de plus. Mais ce...

L'homme sauta sur ses pieds, il était drapé dans un peignoir bleu marine qui mettait en valeur son teint, ses boucles sombres et ses yeux bleu-gris clairs. Il s'approcha d'elle alors qu'elle lui tendait la main.

- Vous pouvez m'appeler Kay.

Il lui prit la main.

- Irlandaise ? demanda-t-il en s'éloignant d'un pas pour l'observer tel un prédateur.

John lui lança un regard sombre pour le prévenir de ne pas en dire plus.

- Oui, à moitié, répondit Kelly-Ann, fronçant les sourcils. Comment savez-vous ?

- Prénom irlandais, nom de famille irlandais, cheveux roux et yeux vert clairs. On dirait un cliché sur pattes.

Elle pouffa.

- Bien joué, le félicita-t-elle.

- Vous ne devriez pas porter de lentille, vous savez. C'est juste une mutation, après tout.

Kay pencha la tête, intriguée.

- Je vous demande pardon ?

- Sherlock... grommela John. Arrête.

- Votre œil gauche n'a pas la même teinte de vert que le droit. Il est bleu d'après la nuance. Vous mettez une lentille verte pour camoufler, donc ça vous travai...

- Sherlock ! le coupa John.

- Quoi ? protesta-t-il.

Kelly-Ann leva la main vers son cousin.

- Non, laisse le – elle sourit –. Que pouvez-vous dire de plus sur moi... Sherlock, c'est ça ?

- Je peux vous dire que vous faîte de l'art. Ça se voit à la trace de peinture bleu dans vos cheveux, aux traces argentée sur le tranchant de votre main droite et aux tâches de marqueurs sur l'ourlet de vos manches. Vous n'avez pas remarqué, n'êtes pas maquillée et vos vêtements sont unisexes, donc vous n'êtes pas très coquette. Vous portez des baskets de sport simples mais pour professionnels, donc vous êtes une sportive. Vos jambes sont longues, fines et musclées, vos bras aussi, alors je pense que vous faîtes de la gymnastiques. Vu que vous n'avez qu'un bijou, et vu votre cousin, vous ne roulez pas sur l'or. Et vu que ce bijou est une chevalière que vous portez au bout d'une chaîne parce qu'elle est trop grande, c'est celle de quelqu'un d'autre : un homme. Ça pourrait être votre père, mais je ne pense pas qu'un père donne ce genre de chose à sa fille, alors c'est soit votre frère, soit votre petit ami, soit votre cousin ici présent dont vous êtes très proche, débita-t-il.

Il avait parlé si vite que Kay était déboussolée. Reprenant ses esprits, elle applaudit lentement en faisant la moue.

- C'est brillant.

Sherlock la regarda bizarrement.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle.

- Vous et John êtes identiques.

- Ah. On me le dis souvent. Et effectivement, la chevalière est à mon frère.

Elle rejoignit le docteur Watson et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce.

- C'est pas mal du tout ici, John. Je ne voyais pas ça comme ça quand tu m'en a parlé tout à l'heure.

- C'était pas de l'appartement que je parlais, marmonna-t-il.

Kelly-Ann montra le fauteuil où il y avait un coussin aux couleurs de l'Angleterre.

- Je paris que c'est ton fauteuil, dit-elle en souriant.

Elle s'assit dessus alors que Mme Hudson arrivait pour lui servir le thé. Kay la remercia d'un sourire courtois et porta la tasse à ses lèvres. Son regard tomba sur l'étagère au-dessus de la cheminée.

- C'est un crâne humain ?


	2. Chapitre 2

- Je peux bouger maintenant ? demanda le docteur Watson en remuant sur son siège.  
Kay leva les yeux de son carnet pour regarder son cousin.  
- Attends, John. J'ai pas fini ton visage, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix distraite.  
Elle donna quelques coups de crayon supplémentaires et compara le dessin à l'original.  
C'était assez réussi.  
Elle le montra à John en souriant.  
- Bravo, Kelly-Ann, la félicita-t-il en prenant le carnet. Tu es douée, en fait.  
Kay haussa un sourcils.  
- J'aime beaucoup le ''en fait'', à la fin de ta phrase, John. Toi, tu sais parler aux femmes.  
Je plaisantais, essaya-t-il de se rattraper alors qu'on claquait la porte d'entrée.  
Il se tourna vers le nouveau venu.  
- Greg ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'enquit-il en se levant, trop heureux qu'il y ait un changement de sujet.  
- J'ai besoin de Sherlock, où est-il ?  
Kelly-Ann se leva à son tour.  
Cela faisait maintenant trois semaines qu'elle vivait au 221B Baker Street, dans la chambre humide du rez-de chaussée. D'après John, on avait retrouvé des baskets appartenant à un mort dans cette pièce, ce qui aurait pu être inquiétant. Mais elle ne faisait que dormir là, elle passait le plus clair de son temps dans la salle '' commune '' de l'appartement.

Et pendant ces trois semaines, elle avait eu le temps de voir quel comportement avait Sherlock Holmes. Entre autres, ses bizarreries et ses excentricités, ses folies violonesques de trois heures du matin, ses grèves de la faim et du sommeil pendant les enquêtes, ses réflexions vexantes et sa mauvaise humeur chronique.

Mais malgré tout ça, vivre avec eux deux étaient tellement plus amusant et, d'une certaine façon, plus apaisant qu'avec Jonathan.  
- Il est sortit ce matin, l'informa John. Je peux faire quelque chose ?  
Une ride se creusa sur le front de Lestrades, il avait l'air tellement fatigué, Kay le plaignait.  
- On a des nouvelles de La Femme.

.

.

Kay fronçait toujours les sourcils en arrivant au poste de police.

Qui était cette Femme ?

Quelqu'un d'important pour Sherlock, il semblerait, mais le détective n'était pourtant pas, de ce qu'elle avait vu, un homme qui aime les femmes.  
Pas qu'il soit gay.  
Au dernière nouvelle, il était asexué.  
Contrairement à son cousin qui, lui, était un peu trop sensible à la gent féminine. Kelly-Ann désapprouvait ses relations charnelles à répétitions avec des femmes sans intérêts. En trois semaines, il y en avait eu une avec plein de petits boutons, une autre avec de grandes dents et une _Sarah_ vers qui il revenait sans cesse. L'un des passes-temps qu'elle avait en commun avec Sherlock était le démolissage de ces piètres prétendantes. Ils s'amusaient pendant des soirées entières à faire la liste des défauts de ces minettes sans intérêts.

Toujours était qu'il y avait un problème avec une femme et que Kelly-Ann était curieuse de savoir de qui il s'agissait.

Ils pénétrèrent dans le poste de police et allèrent dans le bureau de Gregory Lestrade sous les regards des autres policiers. Parmi eux il y avait Sally Donovans et Anderson. Kelly-Ann avait apprit à ses dépends qu'ils détestaient Sherlock.  
Elle se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois qu'elle avait dû aller au poste pour une enquête. Sherlock avait accepté qu'elle les accompagne pour expertiser un tableau – Kay avait eu l'excellente idée de lui dire qu'elle était sortie première de sa promotion avec l'option expertise d'art. Au moment où elle était entrée aux côtés du détective, c'était fini pour elle.

.

Flash-Back

.

Tout les policiers présents dans le commissariat s'étaient levés et regardaient Sherlock haineusement. Elle avait lancé un regard dubitatif à John qui avait esquissé un sourire gêné. Quelle était la raison de cette atmosphère ? Deux policiers étaient venus à leur rencontre et l'avait toisée froidement.  
- C'est qui celle-là, le cinglé ? avait demandée la femme.  
- Tiens, votre femme n'est toujours pas rentrée à la maison, Anderson ? avait lancé Sherlock en ignorant le question.  
Le médecin légiste faillit s'étouffer avec sa propre salive, ils les dépassèrent pour aller dans le bureau de Lestrade. Celui-ci leva les yeux de ses papiers en les entendant entrer et fronça les sourcils en voyant la jeune femme.  
- Qui-est-ce ?  
_Décidément_, songea Kay.  
Sherlock leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Kelly-Ann, ma cousine, expliqua John. Elle va nous aider pour le tableau.  
Ah, se contenta de répondre l'inspecteur en se levant pour discuter dans un coin avec Sherlock Holmes.  
Apparemment, il faisait confiance au jugement du détective au sujet de l'utilité de Kay. Et elle comprenait exactement pour quoi. Elle avait balayé le bureau du regard, laissant les '' grands '' parler entre eux. Son regard s'était arrêté sur la photographie du tableau dont il était question. Elle s'était approchée, curieuse, avant de froncer les sourcils.  
- Vous enquêtez sur un faux ? demanda-t-elle, surprise. Pourquoi ? C'est étrange.  
Trois paires d'yeux l'avaient fixés, dubitatif.  
- De quoi parlez-vous, mademoiselle ? l'interrogea Greg.  
- Elle empoigna la photographie et la montra aux trois hommes.  
- Vous voyez là ? dit-elle en désignant le ciel du tableau. On y voit comme des fragments d'étoile, pas vrai ?  
- Effectivement, acquiesça John, attentif. Où veux-tu en venir ?  
- Ce phénomène n'a été observé que vers 1700, donc il n'a pas pu être peint vers 1600, non ?  
Silence dans la pièce durant lequel Sherlock semblait être en train d'assimiler des données, John et Gregory Lestrade se contentant de rester immobiles et silencieux.  
Un fin sourire, qui fit frissonner la jeune femme, vint s'étirer sur les lèvres du détective.  
- Bien joué.  
Et depuis, il avait décrété qu'elle méritait au même titre que John Watson sa place dans l'équipe de choc.  
Sauf qu'en sortant du bureau où Lestrade était encore admiratif, elle était tombée sur les deux qu'elle avait rencontré en arrivant.

Tentant une approche amicale, elle avait tendu la main vers eux et sourit. Elle détestait faire ça, mais c'était le prix à payer pour vivre en société.  
- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me présenter tout à l'heure. Je suis la cousine du docteur Watson, Kelly-Ann Watson.  
L'homme regarda sa main comme si elle était un serpent vénéneux, mais la femme fit l'effort de la lui serrer. Kay frissonna lorsque sa main entra en contact avec celle de la femme, poisseuse et chaude, détestable. Elle s'empressa de la retirer.  
- Sally Donovan. Et voici Anderson, un collègue légiste.  
Elle fronça les sourcils.  
- J'ai posé la même question à votre cousin quand il s'est engagé avec le cinglé en emménageant dans son appartement, mais je veux votre réponse à vous. Vous êtes quoi pour Sherlock Holmes ? Certainement pas une amie, n'est-ce pas ? Il n'a aucun ami, à part le docteur. Et à chaque que je les vois ensemble, je me demande qu'est-ce que le docteur Watson trouve à ce cinglé.  
Kay réfléchit quelques instants.  
- Nous ne sommes pas amis. Je squatte chez lui, en fait. Donc, je suis ce qui pourrait se rapprocher le plus d'un parasite pour lui. Enfin, je pense.  
- Je vois. Donc vous n'êtes pas un espèce de psychopathe comme lui, et n'êtes pas obsédée par les crimes, conclu le sergent Donovan en soupirant de soulagement. On a assez d'un sociopathe en liberté comme ça.  
Kelly-Ann allait corriger l'interprétation du sergent - elle adorait les crimes, les résoudre, et n'avait absolument pas peur du sang, comme une majorité des filles qu'elle avait rencontrée jusqu'ici.  
- Vous avez parfaitement raison, Sally, dit une voix grave dans le dos de Kelly-Ann. Kay Watson n'est absolument pas une sociopathe. Elle est juste atteinte de misanthropie aiguë.  
L'intéressée esquissa un sourire désolé devant l'air abasourdi des deux membres de la police. Maintenant que c'était dit, elle espérait qu'ils éviterait de lui parler et de la toucher à l'avenir. Elle détestait ça au plus au point.  
- Je me soigne, cru-t-elle bon d'ajouter d'un ton pince sans rire.  
Là, c'était réellement fini pour l'hypothétique amitié qui aurait pu se créer entre les trois.  
Merci Sherlock Holmes.  
Mais c'était pour le mieux. Elle détestait _vraiment_ les gens et entendait ne pas corriger ce ''défaut''.

.

Fin du Flash-Back

.

John et elle arrivèrent aux commissariat dans la voiture du DI. John avait envoyé de nombreux messages à Sherlock durant le trajet, mais il n'avait répondu à aucun. C'était habituel, mais il ne put s'empêcher de rouspéter. Kelly-Ann se demanda où est-ce qu'il pouvait bien être encore fourré. Installé dans le bureau de l'Inspecteur, John posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que Gregory Lestrade avait prononcé le nom de La Femme.  
- Comment est-ce possible, Greg ?  
Celui-ci haussa les épaules, son air fatigué toujours présent.  
- Je ne sais pas, John.  
- Elle est censée être morte. Irène Adler est censée être morte. On a retrouvé son corps décapité au Moyen-Orient, alors comment est-ce possible ? Cela fait déjà deux fois qu'elle est censée être morte et enterré et que Sherlock fait son deuil ! s'énerva John.  
Apparemment, ce sujet était sensible chez le docteur, Kay se demanda pourquoi.  
- J'ai parlé à Microft. D'après lui, il n'y a que Sherlock pour réussir ça.  
John et Kelly-Ann froncèrent les sourcils, l'un d'étonnement, l'autre parce qu'elle ne comprenait rien à ce qu'ils racontaient. Elle connaissait Mycroft, la rivalité qui existait entre les deux frères et le rôle important de l'aîné dans le gouvernement Britannique.

Qui était Irène Adler ?

Quel était son lien avec Sherlock ?

Pourquoi l'appelaient-ils La Femme ?

Et quel était le rapport entre une femme censée être morte et le gouvernement Britannique ?

- Je peux savoir de quoi vous parlez, vous deux ?


End file.
